


Mrs. Hyde

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Harry Potter Songfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord was defeated, but the Dark wasn't yet. It seems that every generation needs an evil force...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Hyde

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how this happened, but once I heard this song, I just thought of Hermione and then this was written...

[Mrs. Hyde - Halestorm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypcr2goFuWQ)

* * *

 

 _In the daylight,_  
_I’m your sweetheart,_  
_Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art._  
_But you don’t know me,_  
_And soon you won’t forget,_  
_Bad as can be, yeah you know I’m not so innocent_

Ron was a nice guy, he really was. Though he was not the smartest, and he could be really rude, he really cared for Hermione, and she knew that well. It didn’t make him any less boring though.

Hermione smiled as the redhead sat next to her, grinning impishly with a soft blush dusting his freckled face. It looked pretty cute, but Hermione didn’t need that in her life. Ron was a nice guy, but she wasn’t a nice girl, like her Gryffindor friends thought of her.

 _Better beware I go bump in the night,_  
_Devil-may-care with a lust for life,_  
_And I know you,_  
_Can’t resist this_  
_You know you_  
_Are so addicted._  
_Boy you better run for your life!_

School was boring too. after finding out they wouldn’t send her back to the _muggle_ world if she had bad grades, Hermione had been thinking about just dropping the bookworm act, but everyone already thought they knew her and it was easier to keep them in the illusion. It was better for her. Besides, she liked her friend. She really cared about them. Just… not all the time.

Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
Just give in and you won’t be sorry,  
Welcome to my other side,  
Hello it’s Mrs. Hyde!

At the moment, Hermione, sat alone in the back of the library with a large stack of books around her, reading one particular book she found increasingly interesting. These kind of private self-studies were really the only thing that could keep her busy these days.

“Granger.”

She looked up, glaring distrusting at Draco Malfoy, who was smirking at her.

“Steal another book from the Restricted Section, I see,” the blonde Slytherin Prince said smugly.

Hermione looked down at the book in her hand in annoyance. She’d put a glamour on the cover to hide that she was in reality reading a book on Dark Magic. More accurately, Horecruxes. The glamour was still on, but somehow, Malfoy had seen through it. Or he just knew her too well.

 _I can be the bitch,_  
_I can play the whore,_  
_Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more._  
_A touch of wicked,_  
_A pinch of risqué,_  
_Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy_

She looked up at the blonde, a seductive smirk on her lips and her eyes half-lidded. Malfoy’s eyes darkened at the sight, and he licked his lips in anticipation, smirking at her.

“Are you going to tell on me, Draco?” the brunette purred sweetly.

“Depends what I get in return,” the boy answered smirking.

That might have been the wrong thing to say, thinking back on it. After dealing with the real Granger several times in the past, Draco should have expected the sudden change. She jumped up, moving faster than anyone would give the rather short, slim girl credit for.

 _Better be scared, better be afraid,_  
_Now that the beast is out of her cage,_  
_And I know you,_  
_Wanna risk it,_  
_You know you_  
_Are so addicted._  
_Boy, you better run for your life!_

She had Draco by the neck and pinned to the wall in a matter of seconds. Her eyes flashed a fearsome red, making the boy swallow in fear. Hermione leaned in closer until their noses almost touched and cocked her head, smirking coldly.

“Since when is it smart to anger to anger a bipolar sociopath with an unidentifiably high IQ a good idea, Draco?” she asked softly.

“I-it isn’t,” the boy choked out.

Hermione smiled happily and let go of Draco’s throat, patting his cheek mockingly before pressing a sweet kiss there.

“Glad we’re on the same page, babe,” she said.

 _Welcome to the nightmare in my head,_  
_Say hello to something scary,_  
_The monster in your bed,_  
_Just give in and you won’t be sorry,_  
_Welcome to my evil side,_  
_Hello it’s Mrs. Hyde!_  
_Hello it’s Mrs. Hyde!_  
_Hello it’s Mrs. Hyde!_

Draco followed the girl with his eyes as she cleaned up the table with a swipe of her wand, keeping the book on Horcruxes tightly against her chest. When she was done, she turned back to him and smiled deceptively innocent.

“You won’t tell them what I’m planning, right?” she asked sweetly.

“Why would I? I dislike muggles as much as you do,” the Slytherin replied.

“Good,” Hermione said, smiling more genuine now.

Draco was the only one who knew the truth: Hermione despised her parents. Their fear for her, their careful handling, the years she was forced to move from Psychologist to Psychiatrists on their insistence. She was better than them. Stronger, smarter, more powerful.

 _I’m the spider crawling down your spine,_  
_Underneath your skin._  
_I will gently violate your mind,_  
_Before I tuck you in._  
_Put on the blindfold_  
_There’s no way to be sure,_  
_Which girl you’ll get tonight!_

Her smile became seductive once more and she walked back up to Draco, her hips swinging from side to side. Draco grinned back at her as she wound her arms around his neck and pressed her soft breasts against his muscular chest.

“Let me reward you, then,” she whispered.

Her lips were soft and the kiss sweet as sugar. Draco wondered how she’d be tonight, if the gentle sweetness would last or if she’d make another 180 soon and turn dominant and aggressive once more. Draco knew he wouldn’t be able to stop her if she did, nor did he want to if he were being honest.

He wound his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. He had been thinking for long enough. It didn’t matter which Hermione he would have in his bed, he loved both of her equally.

 _Welcome to the nightmare in my head,_  
_Say hello to something scary,_  
_The monster in your bed,_  
_Just give in and you won’t be sorry,_  
_The nightmare in my head,_  
_Say hello to something scary,_  
_The monster in your bed,_  
_Just give in and you won’t be sorry,_  
_Welcome to my evil side,_  
_Hello it’s Mrs. Hyde!_  
_Hello it’s Mrs. Hyde!_

Harry may have defeated the Dark Lord now almost a year ago, but he couldn’t possibly be prepared for the new Dark Lady that was about to be unleashed on the Wizarding World.


End file.
